Unwritten
by marinka4
Summary: Set after Sectionals.  Quinn moves in with Rachel, as time goes on Rachel wonders if what she feels for Quinn is more than just platonic feelings.  Established Santana/Brittany.  Other characters will appear.
1. I'll Be There for You

UNWRITTEN

What you need to know.

This story is set after Sectionals

Rachel and Jesse have known each other and been best friends since they were little.

I am going to keep some of the Glee story line for after Sectionals, but most of it will be my own.

Jamiexh and I have joint custody over the names of Rachel's dads (Jackson and Elias) I did not steal them.

Some of the things that I am going to make happen in the story have been inspired by other authors; please don't think that I am stealing your ideas I only have respect for what you have done.

This is my first published story so I am open to constructive criticism, but only constructive.

**UNWRITTEN: Chapter 1**

"A real friend walks in, when the rest of the world walks out."

Author's Note: I am assuming that Sectionals are in December,

**DECEMBER 2009**

Quinn could honestly say that the beginning half of her sophomore year of high school sucked. Not only was she pregnant; but she also slept with her boyfriend's best friend; resulting in said pregnancy, was forced out of her childhood home by her obsessive father, kicked of the Cheerios, and now she was also homeless, for the second time in two months. Of course, she couldn't really blame Finn, for kicking her out once he found out that the baby girl that he believed was his, was actual his best friend's. Yeah Quinn's life really sucked at the moment.

Rachel was on her way home from her vocal lessons. She was thinking about New Directions win at Sectional's, when suddenly her cell phone started to ring, recognizing the ringtone instantly she quickly answered her phone.

"What do you want Jesse?" she asked, with a smile in her voice. Jesse St. James was Rachel's best friend for as long as she could remember. They both had big aspirations to be stars on Broadway. When they first met through their parents, Jesse was just approaching two years of age and Rachel was five months old. They have been inseparable ever since.

"So, I was thinking that I would take you out for a victory dinner; seeing as at Regional's you are going to be taking me out to a victory dinner?" Rachel could only laugh; yes, she knew that there was a very high percentage that Vocal Adrenalin would beat New Directions at Regional's but, only Jesse would be thinking about it six months in advance.

"Oh, I don't know you see I am so tired because I had to walk to school today because both Dad and Daddy had to leave early for work, and then after a long tiring day of school where, I was slushied by the hokey team I might add, I also had a two hour dance class, voice lessons, and now I have to walk all the way home. So as you can imagine I am quite tired and…" she didn't get to finish her sentence.

"Would you just turn around already?" Rachel knew that voice and, smiled when she realized it was not coming from the phone currently pressed against her ear. Ending the call and slipping her phone back into her bag; Rachel turned around and jumped into her best-friends awaiting arms. "Congratulations," he said with a kiss to her forehead. She smiled in return as Jesse took her bag and led his petite best friend to his Range Rover.

Just as Jesse was driving on the main stretch of road in Lima, Rachel's phone rang again. Searching for her phone in her bag she finally grasped it and was shocked to see who was calling. "Quinn?"

"Yea, look Rachel I know we aren't that close or anything, but on Monday in the bathroom, you said I could come to you if I ever needed help. Well, I need help. Now, please know that I completely understand if this is too much to ask seeing as our past hasn't exactly been rainbows and Daffodils, but Finn asked me to leave. He gave me until next Friday to find somewhere to stay and get my stuff together, but I already burdened him and Mrs. Hudson so much. So, I was wondering… Wait no; forget it I will just ask Santana or Brittany."

"Quinn, where are you I will come and pick you up. My dads already know about your situation and have been harassing me to get you live with us." Jesse slightly nudged Rachel and asked where he should play chaffer to, she held up her index finger indicating that she would tell him in a minute. "No, Rachel you really don't have to I have been nothing but a bitch towards you."

"You're too late Quinn I already have a friend driving me, so just give me the address." Jesse waited a few more seconds as Rachel said goodbye, and then started to drive off into the direction that she had told him to go.

Two hours later, after getting all of Quinn's stuff from Finn's house Jesse, Rachel, and Quinn had finally moved all of the belongings Quinn was able to grab in the thirty minutes her father allowed her. Jesse was impressed by how much the pregnant blonde was able to pack in thirty minutes, considering the amount of pressure she was most likely under while she was packing up her room. She had filled three dresser drawers with undergarments and socks, had a drawer that had about seven pairs of pajamas, and the closet had at least fifteen baby-doll dresses hanging neatly on hangers inside. She also had a few assorted tee-shirts and jeans that just filled a fifth dresser drawer.

Rachel was looking around the room and let out a breath, "Well this will have to do for now, tomorrow we can go to the mall and get you some more stuff that you will need until we need to start getting stuff that will fit you throughout your pregnancy."

As Rachel was leaving the room Quinn stopped her, "Rachel I don't have any money how the hell do you expect me to get more stuff, it's not like people are gonna take sympathy on me." Quinn exasperated.

Rachel turned on her heal and smiled, "Daddy gave me his credit card and told me to get you whatever you needed for your pregnancy. He said that he and dad want to pay for it because they didn't have to buy anything maternity related for me. I am going to head downstairs to start dinner. Jesse I assume you are staying to eat?" Before Jesse could even reply, Rachel was on her way downstairs and into the kitchen.

Quinn turned to Jesse, "Is she always like that?" she questioned. "Yea pretty much, you will get use to it." He replied. Quinn was watching Jesse and was curious as to how he knew the tiny brunette. "So are you and Rachel like together or something?"

Jesse laughed, "Nah, Rae and I are best friends, have been since we were little, and I am gay, and pretty much think of her has a little sister." Quinn nodded, "So what's your story?" Jesse contemplated whether or not to tell Quinn that he was part New Directions rival teal for Regionals and, decided that in this case honesty was the best policy. "Well, I am a senior at Carmel High and the male lead of Vocal Adrenalin," Jesse saw the look on Quinn's face. "I am not spying on your team don't worry, Rachel and I have nothing but respect for each other and, we both refuse to let the feud between our two teams come in between our friendship."

"She sounds like a great friend." Quinn said with a sad smile, suddenly feeling guiltier for treating Rachel worse then something you would find on the bottom of your shoes.

"Well, I don't for settle for anything less than the best, and she is my best friend. Okay, I am going to head down and help with dinner, feel free to do whatever you want. Just don't go into Rae's room without her knowing, I swear she will somehow find out that you were in there, it's like she has hidden cameras or something." Jesse turned and left the bedroom leaving Quinn alone with her thoughts.

Fifteen minutes later, Quinn decided that being alone in a bedroom when there were to people she was interested in getting to know was pretty stupid. Not to mention that the only time she actually like to be alone in a bedroom was when she was sleeping, and even sometimes she enjoyed some company like the mini sleepover she and her older sister use to have, 'I wonder if Rachel is up for a mini slumber party tonight?' she thought to herself, as she walked from the spacious living room to the gourmet kitchen. Quinn made a mental note to ask Rachel what her fathers did for a living that allowed them to live in such a nice house. She assumed that it was in the same price range as the house she grew up in, but unlike that house the Berry household didn't look stiff; it looked lived in, where as her old home looked like it was set up in a studio for a photo shoot. When Quinn got into the kitchen she saw Jesse throwing small pieces of bread at Rachel and she stirred something in a pot.

Rachel turned to throw something at Jesse when she saw Quinn, "Oh, hi Quinn. I am making lasagna for dinner and a vegan lasagna for myself are you okay with regular lasagna or do you want me to make more of the vegan one for you?" she questioned as Jesse hit her ear with another piece of bread. "Jesse, if you keep throwing the bread at me there won't be any left for the garlic bread!" Rachel jokingly yelled

"I am just taking out the insides liked you asked me too, and then I realized that throwing them out would be a waste of food, so I decided to recycle them." Jesse smirked.

"By what playing Hit Rachel with Breadcrumbs?" Rachel asked, while pulling small pieces of bread out of our hair with Quinn's assistance.

"Well, that was the original name of the game, but it was too long so I changed it to Bread Body."

While the verbal sprawl was going on between the two friends, no one noticed that Rachel's fathers entered the kitchen. "Oh look Eli, our kids are making dinner for us and the kitchen does not look like a hurricane hit."

Jackson joked as he set his briefcase down on the counter and gave Rachel a hug and a kiss. Rachel hugged Jackson and replied, "Hi, Daddy" before moving over to Elias and greeted him with a hug and a kiss, "Hi, Dad" Rachel then turned her attention to Quinn, "Daddy Dad this is Quinn. We just finished moving her things into the spare room upstairs; and Quinn this is my Daddy Jackson he's a judge, but don't let that intimidate you, he really is a big softy and this is my Dad Elias, he is a CFO for an advertising company in Columbus."

Quinn smiled shyly at the two men. "Thank you, for letting me stay here, I promise as soon as I have the baby I will get a job and pay you back." "Nonsense," Elias replied wrapping Quinn in a hug. "Sometimes, we all need a little help along the way. You can call me Eli or Elias, which ever you prefer and Jackson obviously goes by Jackson or Jack. Jackson then wrapped Quinn in a hug that was so different than any hug she received from her own father. She felt safe in his arms; like that his arms possessed some sort of magically ability to erase away all the pain. "You will do no such thing as pay us back. I assume Rachel told you about the credit card?"

Rachel decided to answer for Quinn. "Yes I did Daddy, now you and Dad go upstairs and get changed; dinner will be ready in ten minutes.

Around nine o'clock Jesse had to go home. He hugged Quinn, shook Jackson and Elias's hand and gave Rachel a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek, "See you tomorrow star." As Jesse's car pulled out of the driveway, Rachel headed up the stairs, "I need to take a shower after that game of Bread Body and then I am headed to bed, Quinn if you would like you can take a shower too. Good night Daddy. Good night Dad" Quinn just nodded and thanked Elias and Jackson again, before heading upstairs for a much needed hot shower. However, before she could get into her room Rachel pulled her into her room. "After you get out of the shower call Santana and Brittany, I am sure they will want to know where you are staying and that you are okay and then invite them over. It will be a much easier first night with your best friends with you.

Quinn smiled and replied, "only if you join us." Rachel nodded and turned towards her bathroom. Quinn left the bedroom for the hot shower that was calling her name.

Please Review - constructive criticism welcome.

Part Two will be when Santana and Brittany arrive.


	2. Thank You for Being a Friend

**UNWRITTEN: Chapter 2-**Thank you for being a Friend

Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending. Maria Robinson

**DISCLAIMER: **I forgot to put this in the first chapter; so I do not own Glee, Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

**DECEMBER 2009**

After Quinn got out of the shower, she decided she better call Santana and Brittany. The blonde figured asking Brittany first, would be the only way she would be the only way she would get Santana to come to Rachel's house. Quinn knew that Brittany loved sleepovers, and she also knew that Brittany really didn't have a problem with Rachel, she only pretended to for Santana and herself. Taking out her cell phone she called Brittany

"Hello, Quinn is that you? Are you okay?" Quinn's bubbly best friend asked with rapid fire.

"Yes, Britt it's me, and I am fine, so please don't worry. I do however, have to ask you a question." It's funny how Brittany can be, she may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but she is always calm in the face of drama.

"Sure Q, what do you want?"

"Well, Rachel let me move into her house, after Finn asked me to leave. Then she cornered me before my shower and told me to invite you and S over for the night to make my first night easier. I know you guys aren't close with Rachel, but, I would really appreciate it, if you guys could come and spend the night."

"A slumber party, of course I will be there, and don't worry about S, if she says no text me and I will make her say yes."

"Britt you can't do anything here, Rachel does not know about you and Santana, and you know how Santana is about keeping things off the radar." Okay, it was no secret to Quinn that Brittany and Santana were officially and item, but Rachel didn't know and Quinn had it under high authority that Santana did not want people to know yet.

"I know that Quinn, I meant before and after the sleepover. So call S and tell her she has to come. If she says no I will take care of it don't worry. Let me know what she says. OK bye." Brittany went off to pack an overnight bag to take to Rachel's for the sleepover.

Quinn went on to call Santana. It took awhile for Santana to agree, Quinn also made her promise that she wouldn't call Rachel any names; like RuPaul, Treasure Trail, Man Hands, or anything else that the Latina might come up with. Quinn was hoping that the night would not end in a total disaster forcing her out of Rachel's house, she liked it here and had a feeling the Rachel at home, was very different from Rachel at school. She really started to see Rachel as a good friend.

Meanwhile, Rachel was in her bedroom after her shower. She had to admit, that she was a little afraid of what was going to happen tonight. Rachel did not have a problem with Quinn obviously, she didn't even have a problem with Brittany but, Santana was another story. Rachel didn't really understand why Santana still had a problem with her, when it was pretty clear the both Brittany and Quinn did not. Moving on past that thought, Rachel went on to the next order of business, which needed to be taken care of. She had to call Noah; she knew it would not be fair to him if he didn't know where Quinn was staying. Rachel sighed, and went through her contacts until she got to Noah's number and pressed send.

"What do you want Berry, I am in the middle of something here," was Puck's simple reply.

"Hello to you too Noah, I am doing fine thanks for asking. How are you? Rachel was really not up for Puck's attitude tonight.

"You called me Berry, not the other way around."

Rachel could tell that he was frustrated, but she had to tell him. "Noah, I just wanted to let you know that Quinn, the mother of your child; is staying at my house, so she is not out in the freezing cold winters' night. I will let you get back to whatever you were doing." Rachel said rather aggressively.

Quickly coming to his senses, Puck stopped her before she could hang up. "Wait Rachel, I'm sorry, I am just upset right now. I didn't mean to take it out on you." Well, he did but it would have been the same if anyone else called him. "Is she okay? Is the baby okay?

Rachel listened to Puck, before answering. "She seems to be doing fine Noah, I told her to invite Brittany and Santana over for the night so she was more comfortable, so I am sure you will be able to get more info out of them tomorrow. I am sorry, but I really have to go, Quinn said the only way she would invite them over was if I joined them."

Puck chuckled over the phone. "And you agreed, to that? Well, anyway thank you so much for letting her live with you, I know you guys aren't best friends, it really means a lot to me. I will let you go have fun." With that Puck hung up his phone.

As soon as Rachel hung up the phone, Quinn knocked and walked in to her room. "Brittany and Santana are going to come over; they said they would be here in half an hour. Are you sure you are okay with this, I mean first me and now the girls?" Quinn asked, concerned laced in her voice.

" I am fine I would not have asked you to invite them, if I wasn't okay with it. I will admit I was surprised you asked me to join; I figured you would want to spend time with Santana and Brittany." Rachel said, as she was getting ready for the night.

"Well, we are friends now; at least I think we are. Plus you are letting me at your house, I had to do something." Quinn really wanted all the girls to be friends; there really was no reason for all the hostility that happened in the past.

" No, we are friends and, Brittany is fun and everything, it is just Santana I am worried bout. Do you want to sleep in here or in your room?"

"Santana will be fine, and once you get to know her she really is nice, well nice for Santana anyway." Quinn laughed a little at this because it was so true, Santana wasn't exactly nice, but she was a really good friend. "And here is fine, you have a TV and stuff we can watch movies or something. You do have movies that aren't musicals right?" Quinn asked because, if Rachel only had musicals, she would have to ask B and S to bring over movies.

"Yes, I have a wide variety of movies, some are up here and some are downstairs you can look through them if you want and pick out anything that you want." Just as Rachel finished her sentence the doorbell rang.

"I can't believe you made me come here. I mean seriously B, Berry's" Santana complained to her girlfriend of five months.

"Come on S it will be fun." Brittany said while tugging on Santana's arm. "Besides Quinn wants us here and _Rachel_ isn't that bad, you just have to get to know here and stop making fun of her." She gave her girlfriend a quick kiss before they rang the doorbell.

Santana was not happy with the kiss, but she knew that if she behaved to night and didn't make fun of RuPa… Rachel, she and Brittany would be doing much more than kissing. Santana quickly shook her head, before her thoughts went any further. Quinn knew about their relationship, but Rachel didn't and Santana wanted to keep it that way, she figured once Rachel found out she would be blabbing to the whole school.

A little while after the doorbell rang Quinn answered the door, since Rachel was taking her contacts out and getting changed. "Come in, we are gonna hang out upstairs in Rachel's room. She has air mattresses and stuff, so we won't need to sleep on the floor. I also found some good movies and we made lots of snacks and have lots of stuff to drink, so we are not following any diet rules tonight."

When they entered Rachel's bedroom Santana was surprised that her room normal, with pictures, and posters; granted most were from musicals, but still. Maybe Rachel really wasn't that bad. As the girls got settled into the bedroom, they realized that there were only two air mattresses on the floor, one queen sized and one full sized.

"Berry, how are four people going to sleep in here if there are only three beds?" Santana asked getting frustrated.

Rachel looked at Santana with confusion. "Well, I just figured that since you and Brittany were together you would prefer to sleep in the same bed, if you don't I can get another mattress." Rachel rambled nervously.

"Wait how did you we're together?" Santana started to panic. She turned to Quinn, "Did you tell her?" Santana asked accusingly.

Before Quinn could replay Rachel answered. "Quinn didn't tell me. I just assumed, and then a few days ago I saw the two of you go into one of the stock closets" Rachel said with rapid speed, hoping she or Quinn wasn't in trouble for something.

Santana walked up to Rachel. "Don't tell anyone, and if you do I can guarantee you will regret it," she seethed at Rachel, and then walked away once Rachel nodded her head and said "I promise."

Quinn brought her pillow in from her room and walked over to the full sized air mattress, but before she could get there Rachel threw her own pillow and blanket onto the air mattress, along with a "Wish Bear" Care Bear.

Rachel looked up at Quinn. "What, there is no way you are sleeping on an air mattress while you are pregnant." Rachel said as she finished setting up the mattress on the floor.

As the night went on the girls actually started to have fun and enjoyed being around each other. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany really started to see Rachel in a new light. Sure; she still talked quite a bit and used words that you would only find in a SAT prep book, but she really wasn't that bad. She was much more down to earth than she appeared to be at school. She also had a music collection worth envying, and it wasn't just musicals either she had all sorts of music. They watched movies, talked about the rumors going around the school, particularly one that started recently about Jacob Ben Israel leaving the school, after Sue Sylvester found him hiding out in Cheerio practices, and also in the locker rooms with his video camera, and ate junk food and had a pretty good time. All in all it was a pretty fun night.

Around two in the morning the girls decided they should probably go to sleep. Half an hour later the girls were all settled, in their pajamas, and ready for bed. They decided to watch a movie before they went to sleep and decided on finally decided on The Blindside. It was only about forty-five minutes into the movie when all the girls fell asleep. As the girls were falling asleep, they all had the same thought in mind; maybe this night was the beginning of a new friendship. A friendship, that none of the four girls expected.

When Rachel woke up the next morning, she looked at the clock on her phone and was surprised to see that it was 9:30; she rarely sleeps past eight o'clock even on the weekends. As she got out of bed and stretched she looked around her room; it wasn't a dream all three girls were still sleeping soundly in her room. Quinn was on Rachel's bed somewhat tangled in the sheets, but otherwise resting peacefully. When she looked over at Santana and Brittany, she couldn't help but laugh, Brittany was curled up in a tight ball snuggling with Santana, and Santana's body formed perfectly around Brittany, with her arm stretched around her girlfriend holding her as close to her as possible.

Rachel went downstairs to make breakfast for the girls and herself, her fathers both had things to finish up at their office this weekend, so they were going to be busy. She looked around the kitchen to see what she could make for everyone and decided on waffles, as she was making the batter she decided to add some chocolate chips to the waffles. Around 10:30 Rachel was just finishing up and, Quinn, Brittany, and Santana were coming down the stairs.

"Good Morning, I made breakfast. There are chocolate chip waffles, fresh fruit, coffee, hot chocolate and orange juice." Rachel said as she finished putting all the food on the table.

They sat down, and ate breakfast together. Around noon, after the kitchen was cleaned Santana and Brittany said they had to go home. Since it was only Saturday, Brittany asked Rachel and Quinn if they wanted to go to the mall on Sunday with her and Santana. School was almost breaking for the winter and the girls needed to finish shopping for gifts, so they agreed to go. After deciding to meet up at one and have a quick lunch, Santana and Brittany were on their way out.

Rachel closed the door behind them. "I give them five minutes." She said turning to Quinn.

"No, I think they will wait till they get to Britt's house, I mean they do have some control, well Brittany does anyway." Quinn said while heading upstairs to get changed, with Rachel following her.

"Yeah, Brittany has some control, but the only think stopping Santana last night, and this morning was the fact that the two of us were there. I am going to go start some of my homework so I don't have to do it all tomorrow, feel free to join if you want.

"I am gonna finishing organizing my room, but once I'm done I might join you, if I am not too tired.

Please Review - constructive criticism welcome.

In Part 3, school is starting again and Rachel will discover a secret about one of the girls.


	3. I've Got A Secret

**UNWRITTEN: CHAPTER 3-**I've got a Secret

"I would rather be hated for who I am, than liked for someone I am not."

**JANUARY 2010**

It was the last day of winter vacation and for the first time in a long time Rachel was excited to go back to school. Sure, she liked school before because school meant Glee, but looking forward to one class a day, and practices after school could only get her so far. This time however, she could look forward to seeing friends, for the first time since middle school. She had spent a majority of her break with Santana, Brittany, Quinn, and of course Jesse. Actually she spent most of the time with Jesse and Quinn because Santana and Brittany would end up disappearing for extended periods of time, but whatever. The only bad thing about school is that she couldn't see Jesse every day and she still had to deal with the idiotic jocks of the school. She decided not to focus on the negative as she got ready for school the next day.

Quinn was nervous and excited about going back to school. She was excited because she always liked school, and now she didn't have the burden of Babygate on her shoulders anymore. She was also excited because she was still friends with Santana and Brittany something she was sure she lost as soon as she was kicked off the Cheerios, and she also had a new friend in the form of Rachel Berry. People would definitely be surprised by the four girls walking into school together as friends. However, she was also nervous, her belly had grown a little over the break, it wasn't completely obvious yet, but still. She also knew that people would be talking about how the baby was Puck's and not Finn's among other things. Santana promised she would "take care" of anyone who said to her, but sometimes, that was not enough comfort.

The next morning both girls got up at 6:00 AM. Rachel was straight onto the elliptical, and Quinn went to take a shower. Once Rachel was done on her elliptical she jumped into the shower, just as Quinn was getting out, going to the kitchen to make breakfast. The girls came up with a plan a few nights ago, Quinn would take a shower, while Rachel was on her elliptical, and while Rachel was in the shower Quinn would make breakfast and then at night Rachel would make dinner so Quinn could relax. During the break Rachel's fathers obtained legal custody over Quinn, the process was surprisingly easy since Jackson was a judge and Quinn's parents wanted nothing to do with her. The Berrys even managed to get Quinn's car changed over to their insurance, so that she could still use her car, something she was eternally grateful for. Rachel and Quinn also decided to take turns driving into school, since it really made no sense to take two cars to school.

Two weeks into the new semester and things were in full swings. Tests have been taken and graded, projects and papers and been assigned, and the Glee kids have started practicing for Regional's. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the new semester. Glee was going great and she was actually getting along with all the other members. Quinn was really happy to know that she could not only count on Santana, Brittany, and Rachel; for the comments that some of the jocks made towards her; but she could also count on the male population of Glee too. Puck would slam people into the lockers, Mike would defend her with his kick-ass ninja moves, and Matt has been known to steal their clothes while they were showering. Even Artie and Kurt got involved, Artie would accidently role over their feet, and Kurt would stash pamphlets about coming out to your family and friends in their lockers. The most surprising person that helped however was Finn, granted he didn't do what the other guys did, but he always made sure that one of the guys knew if one of the jocks, or anybody really did something to Quinn.

One Monday morning in the middle of January, Rachel was driving to school by herself. She was suppose to drive Quinn in this morning, but her printer broke last night and she needed to print out a copy of her English report, because her teacher wanted a hard copy of the paper; so because of this Quinn was getting a ride to school with Santana. Rachel was enjoying the quiet time to herself; she loved having Quinn with her in the mornings, but sometimes she just wanted to be by herself. The radio was just low enough to create some background music. Rachel was just coming out of the Dunkin Donuts drive-thru, when she saw Brittany in the passenger seat of what she assumed was her mothers' car, because on Friday Brittany said she would be spending the weekend with her mother. Rachel was confused, why would Brittany's mother be dropping her off three blocks away from school; she decided not to worry about it, she could always ask Brittany about it later on. As Rachel was driving past the car, she saw the women in the driver seat lean over, to hug Brittany and give her a kiss on the top of her head. When Rachel saw this she almost got into an accident, there was no way she saw, what she just saw, was there?

As the day went on, Rachel was debating with herself on whether or not she should confront Brittany about that she saw this morning, so far neither side was winning, when even she thought of a good reason to confront Brittany, five bad reasons popped into her head out of nowhere and vice versa for when she thought one bad reason to confront the tall blonde. Shaking her head, Rachel went on with her day. All in all Rachel was having a good day; she aced her English and Pre-Cal tests, and was looking forward to Glee, which was her last period for period for the day. Rachel was now on her way to lunch, and try as she might, she could not get what she saw this morning out of her head. Rachel was almost at her locker to put her books from her last class away, when suddenly, out of nowhere an arm came out of a door and pulled the tiny girl into the office.

When Rachel was being pulled into the room, she dropped her books on the floor of the all familiar trophy filled office. Rachel must have gone into momentary shock, because the next thing she knew she was being pushed into a stuffed chair, and her books were being placed on the wooden desk inform of her. As the Cheerio that pulled her into the office, was closing the door the woman on the other side of the desk turned around

"Berry," the eerily familiar voice stated.

"Coach Sylvester, How are you doing?" Rachel asked nervously.

"I am doing quite well Berry, and what about yourself?" Sue asked

"I am having a good day, Thank you for asking." Rachel replied sweetly.

"Let's cut the act Little Barbra, I saw you this morning, and I know you saw me too." Sue stated to Rachel

"I don't know what you are talking about, Coach Sylvester." Rachel answered no longer nervous.

"Don't act dumb with me Berry, it doesn't suit you. I know what you saw. Sue practically yelled at Rachel.

"Let me rephrase myself," Rachel said sitting a little straighter. "I don't know what you are talking about, because this morning I didn't see anyone that looked like Brittany Garrison, getting out of your car." Rachel said, the wheels already turning in her head.

"What are you delusional? I saw you, and I know you saw me." Sue Yelled back

"Well you see Coach Sylvester; I really don't remember seeing anything this morning, just like you won't interfere with Glee anymore. However, there is a possibility that I do remember seeing something this morning, there is also a good chance that the burglar camera that my fathers had installed to my car saw it too, but I mean that is really up to you." Rachel said.

"Are you threatening me Berry?" Sue asked getting up from her seat.

"No, I would never do that to a teacher or the mother of one of my friends. I am just telling you what I think is a fair deal so to speak." Rachel said with a smile.

"So what you are saying is that; if I stop trying to destroy glee club you will…" Sue didn't get to finish

"Pretend that I did not see Brittany getting out off your car this morning." Was Rachel's simple answer

"You know Berry, I may have under estimated you; you are not a little puppet of Shuester are you?" Sue questioned.

"No, I am not a puppet by any means Coach Sylvester." Rachel answered.

"Just so you know Berry, I will not stop harassing you Glee Club moderator." Sue told Rachel with a smirk.

"I would never expect you to Coach Sylvester; may I leave now, I would like to eat some of my lunch? Rachel asked getting ready to leave.

"Yes, you may go, let me write you a note so you can eat your lunch, and not have to worry about getting in trouble." Sue said getting a notepad out of her desk drawer.

"Thank you, Coach Sylvester. You know you really aren't as bad as you make yourself out to be, but don't worry your secrets are safe with me. I know that some secrets are better left in the dark. Have a good day." With that Rachel was on her way to the cafeteria, to eat lunch.

Sue sighed, she hopped that Rachel would keep true to her word. If she didn't, there was a lot she could do, but she was hoping it would not come to that step. Secretly Sue was happy the Brittany was becoming friends with Rachel Berry, you see Sue wanted to tell her daughter that she was a lesbian and that she had a girlfriend. She knew that Brittany and Santana Lopez were in a relationship, but she was glad the Brittany would have a friend that she could talk to whose parents had a somewhat similar lifestyle. Sue knew that Brittany would be comfortable with her lifestyle, but still it never hurt to have someone to talk to who was in the same situation.

Later the same day, Rachel made sure that she told Brittany about what she saw on the way to school. At first Brittany was worried that someone would find out who her mom was, but Rachel informed her that no one would find out the secret anytime soon. Brittany loved her mom, but she was happy that people didn't know that Coach Sylvester was her mom, she was afraid that people may start treating her differently if they knew. In fact, the only person who she actually new that Sue was her mom was Santana and, that was only because they were dating.

After the bell rang, the girls headed towards Quinn's locker so they could go to Glee together which was their last class of the day. Monday was always an interesting day in Glee because they would get there assignment for the week, and with Mr. Schue that good be a good thing or a bad thing. As it turned out this week it was a good thing. Mr. Schue decided to split the class up into three groups of four, based on who you spent the most amount of time with. Since the girls were still developing their friendship and they only spent a little time together, Mr. Schue put them together as the first group; the second group consisted of Tina. Matt, Puck, and Kurt; and the last group was Matt, Finn, Artie, and Mercedes. Their assignment was to perform the favorite song of everyone in the group. They had to come up with costumes that would fit each song choice, and figure out a fair way to perform the songs.

Everyone could tell that he was really into this assignment because he kept talking about it. "I just feel that you all have your own cliques in the group, and you do not stray out of them. This isn't just about singing. I want you guys to really get to know the members of your group." Mr. Schue said with a smile.

Once Glee was finished they decided to stay back and figure out when and where they should meet. It took awhile to finally decide on a place to work, but eventually it was decided that Rachel's house was the best; Quinn was already there, and although Brittany had her driver's license Santana still drover her everywhere, so they would be able to come together. Mr. Schue had given everyone two weeks to do the assignment, since it was four songs, but they had to present their song choices and order in which they would be performed that Friday, so the girls decided to start working tomorrow.

When the four girls were leaving, they were talking about what had happened today.

"It is kinda funny that Mr. Schue put us together, I mean you two," nodding towards Santana and Brittany "are like glued to each other, and I live with Rachel. Has he not noticed that we have been spending time together, or something because it is a little weird, that we ended up together?" Quinn commented

"I don't know, maybe he came up with the idea before Winter Break, and just didn't change it. If you think about it that would make sense. Before break, none of you knew anything about me and I knew nothing about you." Rachel stated as the voice of reason.

"I guess, but whatever, we are totally gonna kick the other groups asses." Santana said in a surprisingly upbeat tone.

"S, you are a little too happy about this, I feel like you have something planned." Quinn told the Latina.

"Nah, don't worry Quinn, she is just excited that she isn't in the group with Mercedes, because she made fun of me yesterday and Santana got really mad, she almost beat her up, but I made her take me to the park instead." Brittany said snuggling up with Santana, and Santana put her arm around her.

"Just so you know you two are sickingly cute together." Rachel stated looking at the pair.

"Thanks!" They both said at the same time.

In Part 4, Rachel will hang out with Jesse and Quinn will hang out with Santana and Brittany


	4. True To Your Heart

**UNWRITTEN: CHAPTER 4-**True to your Heart

"Friendship is a real gift. It is given with no expectations and no gratitude is necessary." Boy Meets World

FEBRUARY 2010

I t has been a two weeks since the assignment in Glee where Rachel was working with Brittany, Santana, and Quinn; and now she was more confused than ever. Much to Rachel's surprise she actually enjoyed spending time with the three Cheerios who use to make her life a living hell. She found that they were great company and they all had their own personal strengths. Quinn was a really great listener; she would listen to Rachel when she needed a woman's opinion on an issue or a problem. Santana had become very protective of Rachel, and would not let anyone teat her badly in school. Brittany was really good at making Rachel laugh and smile, most of the time on accident, but there were certain occasions when Brittany would notice that her new friend was not her usual upbeat self, so she would do all sorts of silly crazy things to make her smile and forget about her troubles for awhile.

Tonight however, Rachel was not with her three new friends. She told them that she wasn't feeling very well, and that she was just going to hang around the house for the night, while they went out for their monthly movie/dinner date night. At first Quinn did not like this idea at first; her dads were away for the weekend celebrating their 20th wedding anniversary, and she did not want to leave Rachel alone, especially if she wasn't feeling well. However, Rachel with a little help from Brittany and Santana were able to convince Quinn that going out for a few hours would not make Rachel feel any worse. Truth be told, Rachel felt fine, but there were two reasons she wanted to stay home tonight. The first reason was that she sometimes, she still liked to see Quinn out with just Santana and Brittany, it kind of gave the blonde a sense of her old life that she truly missed. However, the second reason was the more important of the two; Rachel missed her best friend. She missed spending time with Jesse, and although they had spent a lot of time together since Quinn moved in; it was rarely just the two of them, so Rachel planned to take full advantage of that tonight.

Rachel and Jesse were go order-in, watch movies, talk and just hang out like they always do. They have been doing things like this since there old enough to stay up past eight o'clock at night. It was kind of a tradition for them; it was what made them so close. They both let their guards when they were with each other. Rachel would talk to Jesse about school and her insecurities, and Jesse would tell Rachel about how no one in his family wanted him to purse a life in show business and how sometimes he really wished that Vocal Adrenalin was more laid back like new Directions. Rachel and Jesse understood each other on levels that other people couldn't. They were so alike in so many different ways, they both had high hopes for success; and they both feared failure and disappointment in the eyes of the ones the loved and cared about, more than anything.

When Jesse got to Rachel's house, he was really happy. He was going to spend time with just Rachel; it felt like he hadn't done that in forever. Granted, he loved that Rachel had more friends than just him; especially since they were girls, but he did miss spending time with her. As he walked up the front path, he wondered how things would be different next year. He would e heading out of state to college and Rachel would still be here, stuck in Lima. He knew that they would definitely be able to stay in touch. The thought of getting out of touch with Rachel made him laugh to himself, she was obsessed with writing letters and emails, and that was how they would stay in touch over the summer months when they both went on vacations with their families. Rachel would send emails every single night detailing what she did on that particular day; she would also send weekly letters; that generally had more depth than her daily emails, they were not sad or negative, but any means, they were really just her thoughts and ideas; they were more personal where the emails were more just entertainment. At the beginning of every summer, Jesse would promise himself that he would keep up with Rachel, but he knew that by the third or fourth day he would pretend he never made the promise. He would email her every other day or sough and would send her about two letters a month. The more he thought about the more the idea of leaving for college did not scare him, because he knew that no matter what Rachel would always be there for him, even if it was only in emails and letters. He also did not have to worry about anything happen to Rachel anymore, because she now had Santana, Brittany, and Quinn as friends.

Jesse walked into the foyer of the Berry household, it was almost like a second home to him, he even had his own bedroom, something he feels that he will be very grateful for tonight. He knew that by the tone of her voice that tonight was not going to be one of their laid back nights. She sounded off somehow like something was wrong, he prayed to whatever god he could think that nothing was wrong, and that whatever was going on with Rachel; was something that could easily be fixed.

Rachel heard a noise downstairs; she got up off her bed, quickly jogged down the stairs, and ran into Jesses' waiting arms. "Hi? How are you? I missed you! What do you want to order for dinner" Did you bring any good movies? I am not in the mood for a musical tonight." She spit out without stopping; which was definitely a Rachel Berry trait.

'Slow down Star," Jesse said with a laugh. "Okay, I am going to try and answer your questions in the order you asked me wish me luck; I'm good, I missed you too, I am feeling Italian, and I brought a bunch of movies, none of which are musicals. Jesse said, as he began to put Rachel and his belongings down.

As Rachel was placed on the ground, she smiled at Jesse. "OK, I am going to go to my room and put my pajamas on, I am tired of being in my clothes. Can you order the food? You know what I like." Before, Jesse could even answer Rachel was on her way upstairs.

After they ate dinner they watched "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince and "Forgetting Sarah Marshall." They had a very eclectic taste in movies, so movie nights with them could involve five different movies with five different genres. "So, we have done a drama and a comedy. What's next Horror or Tragedy?"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something important." Rachel asked in a low, almost timid voice.

"Of course you can Rae, What's wrong? Are you okay?" Jesse asked concern growing in his voice. Rachel was never shy or timid unless something was wrong, and Jesse knew this more than anyone.

"I'm fine, I promise." She said with a smile to show Jesse that she wasn't lying. "Well, you know how I have been hanging out with Brittany, Quinn and Santana; since Quinn moved in and we became friends." Rachel said while playing with her hair, debating on whether or not she really wanted to bring this out into the open at this moment. "Well, you remember Finn, right? Wait, of course you remember Finn. Anyway that feeling that I use to get with Finn I kinda now get it with Quinn" Rachel stated to her best friend hoping he wouldn't blow this out of proportions, because she wasn't even sure about it herself yet.

"So you are saying that you are probably bisexual." Jesse stated pulling Rachel into his arms, he could tell she was getting upset and wanted to comfort her.

"I think so, I mean I don't think I am flat out gay, but I have never felt like this before about a girl. What do you think?" Rachel asked while snuggling into his arms.

"I think that you are right. You probably liked her before, but you just didn't know it because she was such a bitch to you, but now that you see her in a new light the feelings have made themselves more obvious. What are you scared, everyone you care about won't see you any differently. He said running his fingers through her hair in order to calm her down.

"I am afraid that she doesn't feel the same way; or worse she won't want to be friends if she finds out." Rachel said with tiredness in her voice

"Unfortunately, there is nothing I say if she doesn't reciprocate the feelings, but as for her not wanting to be your friend; that will never happen. I mean she is friends with Santana and Brittany and they go at it like rabbits, and chances are one of them has probably had a crush on her at one point, and they are all still friend. However, onto a new topic, you are about to fall asleep on me, and as much as I love you, I want to sleep in a bed tonight." With that, Jesse hoisted Rachel up into is arms and brought her to her bedroom; placed her under the covers with the Care Bear he have her when they were little, told her not to worry and kissed her goodnight. As he lie in his bed at the Berry house that night, Jesse thought about Rachel and hoped that all would turn out okay.

While Rachel and Jesse were catching up, Quinn was doing the same with Santana and Brittany. At first, Quinn was not really up to going out with Santana and Brittany without Rachel especially if she wasn't feeling well, but Rachel stated that they were her best friends, and they probably missed spending time with her. Don't get her wrong, Quinn loved spending time with just Santana and Brittany, it made her feel like she did before she was pregnant; it made her feel almost normal. However, she was afraid that if she didn't bring Rachel, the brunette may spend the whole day alone, but as she was leaving this morning Jesse's car was pulling into the Berry's drive-way and Quinn was relieved to know that Rachel was going to have a good time while she was gone.

Quinn was having a great time with Santana and Brittany. It was nice to spend time with them; they didn't treat Quinn like the rest of the Cheerios did after Quinn was kicked off the team. The three girls spent their day shopping, where Brittany insisted on going into the Baby Gap so she could buy something for Quinn. Quinn knew from experience that it was very hard to say no to Brittany, and if you ever managed to; Santana would give you a look that was enough to take five years off your life. Quinn couldn't help, but admire the two girls. They cared for and loved each other so much, that you would think that they have been together their whole lives, which in a way they were, but they didn't become _officially _together until right before Sectionals. It was funny to Quinn, because if this had developed earlier in the school year, she probably would have stopped spending time with Brittany and Santana and Brittany outside of Cheerio practice, but a lot has changed since September. Santana and Brittany reminded Quinn, a lot of the Berry's; they didn't really hold things against people if they knew the person was sorry for what they did. They also didn't judge people based on their mistakes. Quinn was nor naïve enough, to think that this had something to do with their sexual orientation, but it more likely had something to do with them having to overcome the adversity against it. It was strange to Quinn, because her whole life she was taught that homosexuality was wrong, but when she looked at the Berry's relationship and Brittany and Santana's relationship; she saw more love in them, then she ever saw in her parents relationship, or any relationship she has ever had.

Later on that day; while the girls having a quick lunch at a nearby restaurant. They were talking about school, glee, and how Sue was becoming worse since Quinn left the squad. Quinn looked up from her lunch and stared at her friends for a few seconds before opening her mouth. "Um, guys can I ask talk to you about something sort of private?" Quinn asked nervously

"Sure. What's up Q?" Santana asked while putting her fork down.

"Yea, is everything okay with the baby? Brittany asked concerned.

"She is fine Britt, don't worry. OK, wow thi8s is harder than I thought it would be…how did you guys know you…ya know liked each other like this? Quinn asked rather quietly.

"What are you talking about Quinn? San and I have been BFFs forever, ever since we met." Brittany said taking the Latina's hand and smiling.

"No, Britt what I mean is…" but Quinn was cut off.

"Sweetie, she wants to know how we knew we wanted to become girlfriends." Santana explained to the bubbly blonde. Brittany nodded her head showing she understood.

"Honestly Quinn, I think in a way we always knew. I mean, I always felt different with Britt. I felt that whenever I was with her; it didn't matter how shitty my day had been, she could always make me smile or laugh. If I wasn't with her I wanted to be with her. I would be on dates with different guys and all I could think of was 'what is Brittany doing, what I be doing if I was with her.' I mean I know it sounds crazy and cliché, but I just always want to be with her." Santana stated, showing a very rare very emotional side of herself to Quinn."

"I always thought we would end up together. I use to think that Santana was going on the dates with boys to make me jealous, and it worked. I would get so mad because she was going out with someone that wasn't me, but then after every date she went on; she would come to my house and complain about how boring the guy was. I know that I am not very smart or anything, but I think I am good at reading people. I know Santana can be a bitch, but she is never like that with me, and I know a lot of people pretend to be something they're not to make people like them, but I know that is not how S is with me. She is just different than any of my friends or any of the guys that I dated." Brittany said with a smile that was always on her face when she was talking about Santana.

"Why do you want to know?" Santana asked, as the waitress placed the check on the table. "Is there someone you like? Oh please don't let it be Finn Q, he may be nice to you, but there is no way you can date him again. Oh my God it's not Finn its Puck. There is no way Quinn he may say he loves you; but who knows if that will still be true after the baby is born." Santana ranted, as they were walking out of the restaurant; after paying the check

"Calm down San, it's not Finn or Puck." Brittany said to her girlfriend "It's Rachel, I mean why else would she ask us unless it was a girl. Oh look a puppy." Brittany finished, and walked off to the puppy that distracted her, and started to pet it.

Santana turned to Quinn and looked at her face. "Oh my god, she is right you like Ber… Rachel" Santana said, quickly correcting herself.

"I think I do, I'm not sure, but I really think I like her." Quinn told Santana.

"Well, the only advice I can give you is to hang out with her and see if the feelings are real, and if they are; well that is the hard part, you have to tell her." Santana told Quinn with a sad smile

"But what if she doesn't feel the same way? I can't lose her as a friend. What if her dads kick me out? No I can't do that, there are too many risks. Quinn stated shaking her head to show her protest.

"She will still be your friend and her dads won't kick you out." Brittany's voice suddenly appeared. "This is Rachel we are talking about; she was nice to us even when we were horrible to her. She would always be your friend Q, don't worry about that. And her dads won't kick you out, because Rachel won't let them. you know how stubborn she can be. Look, just do what Santana said and see if the feelings are real, if they are we will worry about that then." Brittany replied, as she linked pinkies with Santana and held Quinn's hand in comfort.

"Okay, thanks guys so much; you have no idea how much you helped, but I really have to get back now I still have to finish some work for school."

On the drive home Quinn thought about what the girls said and realized they were right; there was really nothing she could do until she knew what she was feeling. Once they got to the Berry household, Quinn thanked the girls again with a hug.

"Tell Rachel we said hi, and to feel better, and that she has to come with us next time." Brittany told Quinn.

"I will Britt, don't worry" Quinn assured, the taller blond.

After Quinn was in the house, Santana drove off.

"I really hope they work out San, they both deserve a good happy relationship." Brittany said while snuggling into Santana.

"Me too Britt, and well, if they don't see what they have, we will just have to help them." Santana said with a smile as she drove off with her girlfriend by her side.

In Part 5, both Quinn and Rachel explore their feeling a little bit more.


	5. I Want Something I Want

**UNWRITTEN: CHAPTER 5-**I Want Something I Want

Don't find love, let love find you. That's why it's called falling in love, because you don't force yourself to fall, you just fall. Unknown

END OF FEBRUARY 2010

It was the Thursday before Presidents Day weekend, and the girls were once again having a sleepover but this it was going to be at Brittany's house because her dad, step-mom and little sister were going on a trip for the long weekend. Since, McKinley was going to be closed on both Friday and Monday Brittany told the other girls to come over Friday afternoon and then they could spend two nights at her house. Rachel and Quinn were both exploring their feelings towards each other, but they were both doing it in secret so as not to let the other girl know what was going on. They went out a few times together a pseudo dates; they were having a lot of fun together. Neither girl looked at their outings as dates; they merely viewed them as friends spending time together. It was no surprise to Elias and Jackson that the girls were spending more time alone together as oppose to having Jesse, Santana, and Brittany with them. Rachel told them that she thought she was Bi-Sexual in the beginning of her freshman year, and neither missed the subtle looks Quinn would give Rachel when she was not looking. They knew that they should let the girls approach them on their own time, but they wanted to take precautions so they talked to Brittany and Santana and Jesse to confirm what they were thinking.

During dinner on Thursday night Jackson and Elias were talking to Rachel and Quinn about the sleepover this weekend.

"There are not going to be any boys right" Jackson asked his daughter as he was sitting down at the head of the table.

"No, Daddy it is just going to be Brittany, Santana, Quinn, and myself." Rachel explained, getting slightly frustrated; between both of her father she must have answered this question about one hundred times since Monday.

Elias then decided to bring up another topic that has been a reoccurring question in the berry household. "I know that Brittany's parents are not going to be home and that there will probably be alcohol; Rachel…" he stated, addressing his daughter if you drink please be responsible. Quinn I would tell you to be responsible, but I do not think that drinking will be a problem for you, so just do us a favor and make sure Ray doesn't drink too much." Elias finished, as he took a sip of wine.

Quinn smiled, "Elias Jackson don't worry; there is definitely going to be some drinking, but I can assure you that it will be very light, you really have nothing to worry about." Quinn really liked how protective of their daughter the Berry's were. They were not obsessive, but it was more out of care, and she was beginning to see how much of that care they shared with her too; Quinn smiled at this she was very happy to feel like she belonged to a family that loved and cared for her again.

On Friday morning Santana woke up with an amazing idea. Around 11 o'clock she called Jesse and Brittany on three-way call. "I have the greatest idea ever" she said, to the two of them.

"Should I be concerned or worried about this idea, because last you had the greatest idea ever all three of almost ended up naked." Jessed reminded, the Latina of the truth or dare game on New Year's Eve.

"One bad decision and suddenly I can't be trusted, but no this idea is actually good, and no one will end up naked by the end of the night… well not if they don't want to. I was thinking that we should take Q and Ray on a group date tonight, but not tell them it is a date; just let them think it is the four of us going out as friends." Santana said

"Oh oh oh fun, we get to play match-maker, I am super excited." Brittany said, bouncing around her room.

Jesse was confused. "I think that is a good idea, but how does this involve me?"

"Oh, I just wanted to know if you think Rachel will say yes, and if she does will she catch on to the fact that it is a double date? Oh, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with us you could bring your boyfriend make it seem more like a group outing, it may take them longer to figure it out that way" Santana told Jesse

"She will agree to go no doubt, she will probably figure it out at some point during the night, but don't let that stop you I think is a great idea, and I think it will help them be more comfortable with the idea. Sure, I'll call him and see if he is up for it, he hasn't met Rachel yet so he will probably agree to coming. Keep me updated." Jesse told the girl, "I am sorry, but I have to go; tell me how tonight works out." With that Jesse hung up his phone.

"Santana, you should come here early so that we can plan what we can do tonight, to make it perfect for Quinn and Ray, plus my parents have already left so we have the whole house including the Jacuzzi." Brittany said with a smile

Santana didn't have to be told twice. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

Later, that day after Brittany and Santana had their fun they started to plan what they would do that night at dinner. It was decided that they would go outside of Lima so they don't attract an audience. Jesse suggested a diner near Carmel High. He said that a diner was casual enough for everyone to be comfortable, but it still had a restaurant quality to it to make it more date appropriate. The girls agreed and the three of them finished their plans for "Operation Faberrry"

Later on that night the four girls were on their way to "Keebler's Diner"

Santana was driving because Brittany was afraid to drive at night; she said it was because she didn't want to hurt any of the ducks that might be sleeping. On their way to the diner Santana told them that they were going to meet Jesse and Kyle, Jesses' boyfriend at the diner to eat dinner.

"Why did you guys invite Jesse?" Rachel asked

Brittany turned around in the passenger seat. "Because he is fun and if four girls go out some creepy guy may try to hit on us and I don't wanna have to make-out with him to make him stop." Brittany explained.

Rachel looked at Quinn with a confused smile "OK Britt" Rachel told the blonde

Once they got to the diner and were seated introductions were made. Kyle was somewhat afraid of Rachel; Jesse filled him in on what was going on tonight, but he also knew that Rachel and Jesse were best friends and that they were both very critical of whom the other on dated.

Rachel seemed to notice this. "Don't worry I am not going to harass you or anything." She said, with a smile.

"That's a relief, I was kind of afraid." Kyle laughed

"Relax, it's not like I can do anything tonight anyway; there are too many witnesses." Rachel turned back to the conversation she was having with Quinn.

The dinner was going well, Rachel and Quinn were having a great time, and they were sort of flirting with each other. It was easy to keep the conversation flowing between the six teenagers and every now and then you would see either Rachel or Quinn, look at the other and would give each other small smiles. Jesse was the first to notice this so he lightly kicked Santana under the table and nodded his head in the direction of the two girls. It made Santana happy to see Quinn so relaxed. She was so crazy with the pregnancy, that sometimes the girl would goes without smiling, she was happy that Rachel allowed her to relax. She saw a different side of Rachel too. Rachel outside of school was much less intense, she was even funny. She didn't go on and on about musicals or completions she won. However, the thing that made Santana laugh the most was her fashion sense. Outsides of school Rachel had an amazing fashion sense; it was still unique because she mixed and matched different thing but she owned normal clothes. The reason it made her laugh was because Brittany once told her she didn't think Rachel could wear jeans and t-shirts because she was allergic to regular clothes, and yes that was her exact phrase and she was dead serious' so serious in fact; that when they went to the mall after their first sleepover, Brittany was sure to bring Benadryl in case Rachel broke out in a rash.

The girls went back to Brittany's house after dinner. It was only 6:30 when the girls got back, but since it was winter it was dark already, the girls got changed into their pajamas and headed to the finished basement where they would be sleeping. The room was very spacious and there were all sorts of couches, chairs, beanbags, among other things to lunge on for the girls to use.

"We only have two queen sized mattresses out third one popped is it okay if you guys share. I would say sleep on one of the couches, but they aren't as cozy as the mattress." Brittany said while Santana set up the mattresses.

"I'm okay with it is Quinn is." Rachel said, and turned towards Quinn.

"Yeah, I don't care" Quinn stated, and helped Santana get the mattresses ready

"Perfect" Brittany and Santana smiled at each other.

As the night went on Quinn and Rachel got closer and closer to each other. They were finishing up "The Shining" and Rachel was curled up into the tiniest ball ever with her head on Quinn's lap while the blonde stroked her hair. Rachel was not scared of the movie; in fact out of the four girls she was the least jumpy. She was just tired she had three dance classes that day; each one lasting an hour, and then she had to teach to dance classes to the younger girls. When the movie finished up they decided to move onto a funny movie. It was in the middle of "Miss. Congeniality" that Santana noticed that Quinn and Rachel were sporadically touching each other's hands; she couldn't tell if they were doing it on purpose or not but, she took it as a good sign.

In the middle of the night Brittany got up to go to the bathroom, she had a hard time untangling herself from Santana but, once she did she got out of the bed. As she was walking to the door, she looked over towards the bed that Quinn and Rachel were sharing and saw that the tiny brunette was curled up into Quinn and the blonde had her harm wrapped around Rachel's middle. Instead of heading to the bathroom Brittany ran back over to the bed and shook Santana awake.

"San…San…SAN, wake up" Brittany was shaking the girl but it was not proving to be successful. Brittany was getting frustrated so she started to wake her up in a different way. She climbed on top of Santana and straddled her waist; she started to work slow kisses up the Latina's stomach until she finally got to her lips. When Santana started to kiss her back, Brittany quickly pulled away.

"B, that was mean, get back here" Santana wined, starting to wake up more.

"In a minute S, come look and Ray and Q" Brittany whispered while pulling Santana out of the bad.

When Santana saw the two girls cuddled into each other she smiled. She quickly got her phone and snapped a quick picture to send to Jesse later. After a quick make-out session; Brittany and Santana were both fast asleep again, each very happy with the success they were having in "Operation Faberry"

The sun was shining through the window and danced across Rachel's face. She opened her eyes and, was about to get up in order to close the curtains so she could sleep more. She tried to sit up; only to realize that there was a weight across her stomach. Rachel looked down to see Quinn's arm draped across her, she looked at the sleeping girl and had a huge smile on her face. She had a feeling in her stomach that she couldn't explain; it wasn't a bad feeling it was just something that made her happy. She didn't want to wake Quinn, so she laid back down, snuggled into Quinn, and tried to fall asleep again; eventually she feel into a peaceful slumber.

Eventually, Sunday came and Quinn and Rachel had to go back to the Berry home. Rachel still kept mum, why she was so happy. She knew she liked Quinn, bt waking up in her arms was something she loved, it made her feel safe and loved in a way no one has ever made her feel before. Once, they got to the Berry house they unpacked their bags and showered. Later that night, after dinner Rachel decided that she needed to talk to Quinn about what she was feeling. She knew it was not fair to Quinn or herself to keep these felling inside; she wanted to talk to her dads first; she wanted to make sure she was making the right decision. Rachel was scared that if she told Quinn and she reacted badly she may want to leave the house and that was not something Rachel was going to let happen. That night Rachel went to sleep with thoughts oh how to talk to her dads in her head; little did she know that across the hall Quinn was doing the exact same thing.

In Part 6, Rachel confronts Quinn about what she has been feeling and, the girls go on their first official date.


	6. That's How You Know

**UNWRITTEN: CHAPTER 6-That's How You Know**

"Imagine a future moment in your life where all your dreams come true. You know it's the greatest moment of your life and you get to experience it with one person. Who's standing next to you?" Peyton Sawyer One Tree Hill

MARCH 2010

It has been about two weeks since the sleepover at Brittany's hose, and Rachel has yet to approach Quinn about her feelings, and she was starting to get annoyed with herself. She was thinking about the conversation she had with her dads, at that point she was sure that she would be able to talk to Quinn right away, but obviously that did not happen. She thought back to the conversation she had with her dads the Monday after the sleepover, hoping it would give her some kind of inspiration or courage

_Rachel walked downstairs in her pajamas to look for her dads. She found them in the living room watching some news station. She knew that she had to talk to her dads while Quinn was out of the house, and since Quinn was spending her day with her older sister Chelsea she knew now would be the perfect time._

_ "Dad…Daddy… Can I talk to you about something kind of important" Rachel asked quietly, as she sat down on the couch between her fathers._

_ Jackson looked over at Elias with a worried look; was something wrong with their daughter that they didn't know about. "Sure Pumpkin, what's up is everything okay, you're not in trouble are you" Elias questioned, watching is daughter rest her head on his husbands shoulder and sunk further into the couch._

_ "No, there is nothing wrong; at least I don't think there is." Rachel sighed, as Jackson ran his fingers down her hair, so she would relax. "I sort of have a crush on someone and I don't really know how to approach said person about this crush."_

_ "Well Honey, I think the best thing to do is to just be honest with the person." Jackson's voice sounded. That's how Jackson was he was the voice of reason; and he always refused to beat around the bush, he said t was a waste of time that no one wanted to waste. "Do we know this person? Is it a boy or a girl? Jackson asked._

_ Rachel closed her eyes before she answered, she sometimes hated that her daddy always wanted to get to the point of a conversation; she liked to stall talks she didn't want to have, but he just liked to get things over with. She knew she had to answer so she opened her eyes and collected her thoughts before she spoke. "It's a girl Daddy; and yes you know her."_

_ "Well Ray, I don't really understand how this is a problem unless the girl is involved with someone else. Or if she is straight" Elias reasoned, he was hoping that Rachel was not interested in someone who was straight, he believed it would be much more crushing towards Rachel if the girl she liked was straight as oppose to just in a relationship._

_ Rachel knew the look in her dads eyes, and she understood it too, which is why she was nervous about talking to them. "Umm… I do not know if she is interested in girls, I was hoping her friends would be able to help me there, and she is not in a relationship. I know for a fact that she is single." She stopped for a minute, debating on whether or not she should just tell her dad. "It's Quinn." She whispered, just loudly enough so that her dads heard her._

_ "Wait, Quinn. As in the Quinn who lives in our house? That is the girl you like?" Jackson asked, shocked. Sure, he knew his daughter was bisexual; so the fact that she liked a girl was no surprise to him, but the fact that she like Quinn was definitely a shocker. His mind started racing a mile a minute and, he could tell by the look on Elias's face that his was too. They were wondering what this would lead to and how many potential problems could arise from this; both if they pursued a relationship or not. _

_ "I know what you are thinking." Rachel assured them. "I promise that I will not say anything to Quinn until I know for a fact that she would be interested in dating a girl; so please do not worry about that aspect. As for if a relationship does form from this I don't know what to say about that. All I know is that I like her and if she likes me I would like to try a relationship with her." Rachel finished, she looked up at her dads to let them know she said what she wanted to say._

_ "Okay, well we do not know exactly how to respond to this, but if you really like her; we are not going to tell you to not try it out. However let me make myself very clear; if this does work and the two of you decide to enter a relationship, the rules around the house will change." Elias told his daughter. _

_ "Sweet Pea" Jackson said, turning Rachel's body so she was facing him. "You have to realize that there are a lot of what ifs in this situation; Quinn is pregnant for one, she also may not be interested in girls, and even if she in interested in girls she lives in our house; it will be hard to get away from each other if you need time alone." He warned, Jackson looked to his daughter, who nodded her head saying she understood. He should have known this after all; she was his daughter she was probably researching this for days. "Just do what you think is best" he stated, and then kissed his daughter._

_ Rachel got off of the couch. "I know all of this daddy. I am going to go get ready Jesse and I are going out. I will be back for dinner." Rachel said, while going upstairs._

By Wednesday, Quinn was getting restless and tired of school; she really wished that it was Friday, so that she wouldn't have to spend two more days in school. She thought back to her weekend and smiled. She had so much fun at the sleepover at Brittany's, and waking up with her arm around Rachel was something she could definitely get used to. She also got to spend time with her older sister Chelsea. Chelsea was livid when she found out what her parents did to her baby sister; she wanted Quinn to move in with her and her husband straight away, but they lived out of the McKinley school district and she knew Quinn didn't want to leave school. She would send Quinn checks and letters to keep in touch with her. When Quinn told Chelsea about her long weekend; Chelsea came into town and spent all of Monday morning with Quinn. Chelsea bought Quinn loads of maternity clothes; she knew that Berry's had already bought Quinn some, but she wanted to do something for her little sister and at this point in time the only thing she could do was but clothes. Quinn smiled as she thought about the morning with her sister; it made her happy to know that she was not mad at her like her parents were.

Quinn was in Honor's Chemistry, sitting next to Rachel who was diligently taking notes, but she could not focus on what the teacher had on the board; instead her mind was on the conversation she had with Jackson and Elias last night while Rachel was at her voice lessons.

_ Quinn doubled check Rachel's room; she wanted to make sure that the tiny brunette was out of the house, before she pursued her endeavor of talking to Jackson and Elias. At first she wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to the Berry's or not. She did view them as her parental figures and she knew they saw her as their daughter, but she still felt a little weird talking to them about it. What if they told Rachel about it; she would be humiliated. She tried talking to Chelsea about it; hoping her Psychology degree would help her, but instead her sister said she should try the Berry's because they were a successful same sex couple; and they would be able to tell her about all the positives and negatives of her situation. So after triple checking that Rachel was in fact gone, Quinn made her way to the kitchen where Jackson and Elias were preparing dinner._

_ She pulled herself up onto a stool, "Jackson Elias can I ask you a sort of personal question." Quinn murmured._

_ Elias looked at Jackson, "Of course sweetie; I mean I hope it is not too personal because there are just some things we have to keep secret from you and Ray." Elias answered, as he drained the stringbeans._

_ Quinn was wide eyed, she didn't know who else she could talk to, if they thought her question was too private. "Oh… um… I wanted to know how you knew you were g-g-gay," Quinn stuttered._

_ Jackson must have noticed how nervous she was, because the next thing she knew he was rubbing her shoulders, before he started to speak. "Well, I think it just comes with experience, I think I always had a feeling, when I was old enough to date I would go out with girls, but I would always find myself having a less than stellar time. When I got to college I started to go out with guys, even if it was more platonic I always felt more comfortable and more like myself then I did with any girl I dated. When I met Elias in my junior year and his senior year, I knew I was attracted to him and I knew I could see him by my side for the rest of my life." Jackson told Quinn, nodding at Elias so he could tell his story to Quinn._

_ Elias sat on the stool next to Quinn and began his story. "My story is slightly different then Jackson's, I tried dating boys right away in high school, I also tried dating girls too, but I knew I was more attracted to boys more. During my freshman year of college I met a boy Thomas, and I fell in love. We were together throughout college. The night I met Jackson I was a wreck; I had just found out that he was cheating on me from the beginning. It hurt so much to know that he was lying to me, later on that night I discovered that not only was he with other guys while we were together, but he was also sleeping around with all different girls too. Jackson and I started to talk and I just felt better. I didn't know if I was attracted to him, but I was so comfortable talking to him; that we just started to spend more and more time together. Eventually it turned to love, and I can easily say that the day I met him started out as the worst day of y life and turned into one of the best days of my life." After finishing his story Elias kissed Jackson, "I ran into John a few years ago while we were in Florida, and I couldn't even remember what I saw in him." Elias finished._

_ Quinn smiled at their stories, she thought they sounded like fairy tales, "I think I may like a girl." Quinn whispered._

_ "And you are not sure on whether or not it is more than platonic," Jackson guessed._

_Elias watched as Quinn nodded, "Unfortunately, you need to figure that out yourself." Elias told Quinn with a kiss on her head._

_ "I am gonna head upstairs and get cleaned up for dinner, thank you so much for listening to me, you have no idea how much you helped me." With that Quinn was on her way upstairs._

Elias and Jackson both stayed home on Wednesday so they could talk about the revelations of both Rachel and Quinn.

"What do we do," Jackson asked

"Hope that the girl Quinn is crushing on in Ray, and that it is not just a fling," was Elias' response.

"Eli I am serious," Jackson scolded. "Can we tell them about what the other said… of course not what am I thinking?" Jackson argued with himself.

"Jack, we just have to let it play its course, deal with whatever happens, and hope it turns out for the best.

It was finally Friday, and Rachel was very antsy. She was going to ask Quinn out on a real official date. She wasn't planning anything too crazy, just dinner, but still she was nervous. Santana and Brittany told her that Quinn was interested in possibly dating girls, and that made Rachel slightly less nervous, but she was still paranoid, she had no clue if Quinn liked her like that or not.

Quinn was not doing much better. She wanted to ask Rachel out; honestly she did but, in the back of her mind she could still see her parents lecturing her and Chelsea, on how homosexuality was wrong, and how anybody who practiced it or believed in it were damned to hell. Quinn, by no means believed any of this anymore, but it wasn't exactly easy to erase sixteen year of brainwashing out of your mind. It was times like this where she wished that she was little again; and the definition of nervous was what you got on a spelling test.

Both girls haven't seen each other since this morning, before homeroom, but that was all going to end now, because it was lunch time and the four girls were sitting together. Quinn was at her locker, when Rachel approached her.

"Quinn, can I talk to you, before we go to lunch?"

"Sure Ray what's up," Quinn said calmly. Never let 'em see you sweat, she thought to herself.

" ," she mumbled, quickly.

"I'm sorry. Can you repeat that," Quinn asked, closing her locker.

Rachel sighed and took a deep breath before continuing "Would you like to go on a date with me on Saturday"? She closed her eyes afraid of the reaction that Quinn might have

Quinn was taken back, "You mean like an actual date, not like friends…" she paused and smiled. I can believe this is happening to me, she thought with a smile. "I would really love that Rachel." She finally said to the anxiously waiting girl.

"Really! Thank you so much I was so afraid you would get mad at me or something," Rachel laughed.

"No, I think a date would be nice," Quinn smiled, taking Rachel arm and looping it with her's.

On Saturday morning Quinn woke up with a smile on her face. Tonight she was going on a date with Rachel; it still never failed to shock her how just the name of the tiny brunette could bring a smile to her face. She knew that Rachel just wanted to make the night simple; she knew they were just going out for dinner, and then they were going to rent a movie and get dessert from the only ice cream parlor in a five mile radius that served rice milk ice cream. Quinn always wondered how someone could be a vegan; especially if they live in a small town like Lima; when she asked Rachel how she managed, the answer surprised her. Rachel was not exactly a vegan by choice; she was allergic to both dairy and eggs; after that she decided to just become a vegan. Quinn was shaking the thoughts out of her head and stepped into the shower to get ready for tonight.

Rachel woke up at eight o'clock on Saturday morning and went straight into her regular morning exercise routine. By the time she was done with her elliptical, shower, and various other morning odds and ends it was ten o'clock and she was getting hungry. She went down stairs and started to make breakfast for everyone. She was in a good mood this morning; she knew a lot of it if not all of it, had to do with her date with Quinn tonight. She was surprised that she was not nervous for this date; she thought back to her first "date" with Finn and she remembered that she was nervous the whole day; from the time she woke up, till when she got home. But right now, she was calm as calm could be, she was taking that as a good sign. She decided on making French Toast for breakfast and went to work. By the time the French Toast was finished cooking she heard footsteps.

"Which one of you girls is up cooking breakfast on a Saturday morning," Jackson asked as he walked into the kitchen. He looked up at his daughter and smiled, "Good Morning Ray. How are you? You excited about tonight?" He kissed his daughter on her cheek and went to check if the newspaper had arrived before waiting for Rachel to answer,

Rachel poured her daddy a cup of coffee for when he got back, and set it on the kitchen counter. When Jackson entered the room Rachel motioned to the coffee with her head and Jackson sat down. Rachel poured herself a cup of coffee and joined her daddy.

"Yes Daddy, I am very excited about tonight. It's funny I am not even nervous, I'm taking that as a good sign." Rachel said, with excitement in her voice.

I am sure it is a good thing that you are not nervous, it will definitely make the night easier for the two of you. What are you going to do tonight?" Jackson was curious, because both he and Elias had big out of town meetings this weekend and they wanted to make sure that the girls were going to be okay. He trusted both Rachel and Quinn immensely, but they were his little girls, and he was very concerned about their safety.

Rachel knew her dads would be nervous with her going out at night; in the winter; while they weren't home. She knew that both of them had heard and seen what could happen to young girls out at night by themselves and being that it was winter it got dark very early. "We aren't doing much Daddy, just dinner and then we are going to rent a movie. We are going to take Quinn's car since you just got her new tires."Rachel said, and could tell by the look on Jackson's face that he was as okay, as he was going to be with them going out tonight. "Don't worry Daddy, we will be fine, and I will even call you from the house phone when we get home from dinner, so you know that we are safe and sound." Rachel got up off the stool and gave Jackson a warm hug letting him know that he really had nothing to worry about.

"I was going to tell you to do that anyway, but make sure you call your dad too; we are staying at different hotels." With that Jackson got off the stool and began to plate breakfast while Rachel went upstairs to tell Quinn and Elias that breakfast was ready.

Breakfast was a normal event for the family; and later that afternoon Jackson and Elias left to leave for their respected business trips. Finally, around 5:30 Rachel went outside Quinn's room and sent a text message saying _ding dong_. When Quinn opened the door she just looked at Rachel like she was crazy "Did you just send me a doorbell message," she laughed.

"Well, what was I suppose to do? It's not like you have a doorbell outside your door, and it would be silly to go outside and ring the doorbell." Rachel said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Quinn laughed and looked at Rachel form head to toe; she was wearing a burgundy colored off the shoulder long sleeved shirt with a milk chocolate colored flowy skirt that ended right before her knees. "You look really pretty," she smiled. She was still nervous and was hoping that it wasn't too noticeable.

Rachel blushed, and looked down at her outfit. "Thanks so do you," Rachel nodded towards her purple knee length cotton dress and grey cardigan.

"Thanks, umm should we go, I am actually kind of hungry."

At the restaurant the girls were talking about their childhoods. Quinn talked about growing up with her parents. She said that her parents didn't really get too crazy until she was abut twelve years old, when her sister brought home Lucas, her now husband. She was telling Rachel that her dad just got obsessed with celibacy. When she was little Quinn wanted to please her parents in every possible way, so when she was a freshman, she tried out for the Cheerios, and founded both the Celibacy Club and Christ Crusaders. Rachel talked about what it was like growing up with two dads, and how awkward and embarrassing it was when got her first period. She also told Quinn about things like musicals she would like to be in, and how lonely she was growing up because, other parents wouldn't let her play with their children because of her dads. She remarked that most of her friends were imaginary until her dads found a group for kids with gay and bisexual parents, and then got her second group of friends when she was old enough to go to a Broadway sleep away camp. Jesse was also another topic of conversation; they met through Jesse's aunt and her wife, who brought Jesse and her son to the Berry's house when Rachel was born. They were having such a great time that they were completely oblivious to what was going on around them; they didn't even notice that it started to pour outside.

Meanwhile, at a table not too far away Santana and Brittany were out for dinner with Sue. They managed to convince Sue to go to the same restaurant so that they could spy on Rachel and Quinn. Santana convinced Brittany that Quinn and Rachel did not screw up on their first date. Santana was facing the girls so that she could keep an eye on them, because she knew that if Brittany was watching them she would get distracted by something trivial like a picture on the wall or something; and so that Sue, wouldn't be able to see exactly why the girls picked this particular restaurant.

"S, what do you think the ducks do when it is raining? Do you think they like it, I hope s because it is raining really hard outside." Brittany was staring out the window, while talking to Santana

Santana rolled her eyes at her girl friend, but answered her anyway. "I am sure that they like the rain Britt, they do spend all their time in the water anyway," she said comfortingly. "Don't forget Britt we need to make sure Q and Ray are having a good time. You remember what you're supposed to do right," Santana questioned.

Brittany smiled, her curls bouncing while she nodded her head, driving the Latina crazy. Yup S, I am suppose to go over and flirt with Ray to make Quinn jealous, but I am not suppose to kiss her unless you text me," Brittany said knowing her mission as she liked to call it.

Sue was in the restroom, when Santana noticed that the date had started to stall. Both Rachel and Quinn had finished their dinners and were waiting for the check. It was always the awkward time for a first date, because both people were trying to figure out who should pay for the dinner. Santana nudged Brittany's leg a little and the blond went into action.

Brittany bounced over to Rachel and Quinn's table, "Hey, what are you to doing here," She asked bubbly

"Oh… uh… Quinn and I were just waiting for our check Britt what are you doing here," Rachel asked, still slightly jumpy from when Brittany joined them at the table.

Brittany looked over at Quinn and started to play with Rachel's hair completely ignoring her question. Wow, Rachel your hair is so soft, like a puppy's, it is really shiny too, it is very pretty do you like your hair cause I do." Brittany smiled, and then began to rub her hand up and down Rachel's arm.

"Thanks…I guess, um Brittany what are you doing?" Rachel responded, somewhat confused.

"Nothing just noticing how pretty you are, you know I never made-out with you, we should try it sometime. Oh, maybe tomorrow, if I really like it maybe you can join me and Santana sometime." Brittany said in all seriousness, as the check was placed on the table. "I better go Santana is going to think I got lost on my way to the bathroom, I do that a lot here, because of the fish tanks they are just so pretty." With that Brittany was off, knowing she had completed her mission to get the Quinn jealous. The look on the Quinn's face was just like the ones she use to get when Finn would talk to Rachel. She skipped back over to her table and lightly kicked Santana, who was laying down so Quinn and Rachel would not be able to see her. She turned her head and saw Quinn grab Rachel's hand then turned back to her girlfriend, "Mission completed," she smiled as Sue came back to the table.

Out of the restaurant Quinn was frustrated, "What was she ding she knew this was a date, I know she is not that dense," Quinn growled.

"Quinn please relax it really isn't that bad, I didn't like it, it's not like I am going to run off and have sex with Brittany and Santana," Rachel reasoned. It was just then that Rachel noticed it was pouring.

"That's not the point, the point is that she knew I liked you, and he knew I was nervous about tonight, and goes ahead and flirts with you. It's annoying, that she just can't…." Quinn was cut off by Rachel's lips smashing onto hers'; she did what was natural and started to kiss her back. They stayed like this for about five minutes, until Quinn noticed it was raining, "Well, this is a bit of a cliché isn't it," Quinn laughed, and pulled Rachel into her arms.

On their way home they stopped at a video rental store and got "Coyote Ugly." As they were setting up for the movie, Rachel called her dads on three way, to let her know that they were home. Both of her dads were happy that she and Quinn had a good time; they could hear the smile in her voice, and it made them happy to know that Rachel had found someone she cared about. After reminding her to lock all the windows and doors, and telling her and Quinn that they loved them Jackson and Elias both said good night and told the girls they would see them the next afternoon.

Rachel got comfortable on the couch, and turned to Quinn, "So was that a good first date," she asked.

"Awesome, well except for Brittany offering you a threesome with her and Santana, but otherwise it was perfect. Want to do it again, but this time we won't tell Britt or San or anyone really where we are going to go," Quinn asked, moving herself closer to Rachel.

"I like the sound of that," Rachel agreed.

Before long both girls were asleep, with smiles on their faces.

So, this is the last chapter of Unwritten. There was originally going to be more, but no one is reviewing the story. I am working on a new story, it is still a Rachel/Quinn, but it is an angst. There will be Rachel and Quinn in it, but their relationship is not going to be the main focus of the story. When the story starts they are already in a relationship and have been for a few months.

Thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
